


vases of pink carnantions

by oursticksandstones



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (can be read as platonic tho!!), Flower Symbolism, Flowers, Fluff, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, its their smp characters if it wasnt obvious already, no beta we die like jack kanoff from tftsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursticksandstones/pseuds/oursticksandstones
Summary: Of course, he didn't let it slip his mind that Pink Carnations signify "I will never forget you."...Karl will never forget them.--Or.. Karl buys some flowers for his finances.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	vases of pink carnantions

**Author's Note:**

> depending on how i feel i might write a similar one to this but with the bench trio soo? :ooo also nive never written karl or sapnap or quackity before so I hope this isn't ooc?
> 
> for context: pink carnations symbolises "I will never forget you."

Karl had always found Pink Carnations to be..pretty, for the lack of a better word. Niki always had a few in the vases around her bakery, before Doomsday that is. She also sold them at the flower shop that she built with Puffy. He doesn't remember when that was built, to be honest. These days he doesn't remember much..

Karl carries around an empty book and quill with him now just in case something important happens. He sits on the brick wall adjacent to the flower shop. He doesn't know when it's open..or if it ever will be. Occasionally, Puffy will come around and water the flowers inside, not wanting them to wilt or die from the lack of attention they get now. The first time Karl caught it, Puffy seemed to force a smile on her face. Karl didn't question it. He had done it plenty after coming home after time traveling.

Coming home after time traveling was always a melancholy experience. He'd come home with a migraine, on the floor of his library. Then he'd rush over to a chest and grab two empty journals and write as if his life depended on it, which it kind of did, to be honest. The first journal would contain notes about his trip and the second was his personal journal where he'd an entry of his thoughts.

_(Don't forget who you are._

_Don't forget yourself._

_There has to be a future where we can all live in peace.)_

Karl sighed and jumped off the wall, landing on his feet. He opens the door to the shop and turns the lights on. He wanted to get Sapnap and Quackity a gift and what better gift than a vase of flowers? 

He looked around trying to find the ones he wanted and eventually came across them. He slung the backbag off of himself and opened it, tearing a page out of his empty journal. He grabbed the quill he had with him and started writing a note to Puffy. But now that he was thinking about he could've just sent her a message..

Nonetheless, he signed the letter, left a few diamonds with it, and put it on the counter.

He looked at the flowers in the vase. Pink Carnations. He really hoped that his friends would appreciate them. He couldn't remember if they even liked flowers, but they lived in a flower field (well, Sapnap, Geroge, and Karl did, but Quackity often visited) so he just assumed.

The watering can had been discarded on the floor so before leaving Karl quickly watered the flowers and swept the floor. Someone, most likely Puffy, had left in a hurry and knocked an empty vase off the counter. 

The sun had set and Karl needed to get going, not wanting to crash at his old place, he grabbed the flowers and rushed home.

* * *

"KARL!!!" He heard two similar voices yell, pulling him from his thoughts and into a quick hug. God, he missed them.

"Hi!" He giggled. "I got you guys a gift!"

"A gift?" Sapnap asked, full of curiosity.

"Yup! I couldn't..um..I hope you like it!"

Karl ran to the other room and grabbed the vase of flowers. He had two vases. One for Quackity and one for Sapnap. He had made the vases himself! It took him a while since he didn't quite know how to mold clay, but he got the hang of it eventually. He didn't run back to the room, but simply walked, not wanting to drop the gift.

Soon catching the attention of his fiances, they took notice of the vases of Pink Carnations in his hand.

Sapnap took one of the Carnations in his hand, examining them, before saying, "Wait, we don't have thes-"

"KARLOS, I LOVE THEM!!" Quackity yelled excitedly and clapped as he often did when he was happy. He grabbed one of the vases and looked at the flowers before looking back up at Karl. "They're so pretty." Sapnap hummed in agreement, now having the vase in his hand instead of a single flower.

"Kind of like you Karl." Sapnap winked at him, making Karl giggle and Quackity laugh loudly. "What kind of flowers are they?"

_Oh, right!_

"They're Pink Carnations!" Karl answered. Sapnap mumbled the name to himself. "I made the vases too!"

"No fucking way dude! They're really well made!" Quackity pitched in, paying more attention to the vase now.

"Yeah! It took a long time.." Karl laughed, remembering the failed attempts and hours he spent gathering clay. "Clay is hard to mold."

"What are you saying about Dream, Karl??" Quackity looked up to meet Karl's eyes as they laughed. They'd go on to talk and laugh for the rest of the night, the vases of Carnations being set aside on one of the tables, set there for anyone visiting Kinoko Kingdom to see.

It was moments like these that make Karl smile. But also frown. He didn't want to forget these memories or his friends or _himself_.

Of course, he didn't let it slip his mind that Pink Carnations signify "I will never forget you."

...

_Karl will never forget them._

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write! maybe ill consider writing other flower symbalism based fics because I really enjoy them! aight ty for reading! :D


End file.
